Willow and the Shaggy Dog
by orcadarwin
Summary: A story of loss and love. Willow survived unspeakable pain from the time she was 5, until Dumbledore found her at the age of 11. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note : I do not own Harry Potter or anything associate with the books. I only own the OC Willow.

She came to me last night, asking me to listen to her story. Not allowing me to sleep until she had finished telling me. She is insisting that I write her story so that others may know. Willow is a very strong woman, who has suffered lots of hardships in her life. She has survived, but her story is a sad one. There is love and loss and lots of tears. Draco apparently has a big mouth. After writing his story, he told the others how to get me to write theirs. Willow came and Harry seems to be waiting in the wings.

Please read and review. Tell me what you think, what I can improve on, what needs to be left out. Help me write better, please.

**Willow and the Shaggy Dog**

_My name is Willow. I lost my parents to Voldemort when I was 5 years old. After being held prisoner in a cellar by him for 6 years, I vowed that I would never, ever used magic for any reason. My name is Willow and this is my story._

Hearing a crash and a scream, 5 year old Willow sat up in bed, wondering what was happening. She had never heard her mother scream before. Footsteps were coming up the stairs. They stopped at her door. Slowly the doorknob began to turn. Frightened, Willow pulled the covers up to her chin, not knowing who would be standing there when the door was opened. She watched, wide eyed, as a shadow slowly appeared as the door was pushed open. The last thing she remembered was the sneer on his face as he pointed his wand at her. Thinking how evil he looked, she was put to sleep.

Testing her eye lids, she pulled them open, only to close them again. Slowly she pried them open again and began to take in her surroundings. It was dark and cold. The stone floor she was lying on was hard and damp. She saw a single candle burning near a wooden door with bars on the window. Slowly, she made her way to a sitting position, not really believing that this wasn't a dream. As she was starting to stand, the wooden door opened and in walked the most evil man she had ever seen, her kidnapper.

"Well, now. I see you are awake, Willow. I trust you slept well." He said walking towards her.

Willow shrank back against the wall, not wanting to have any contact with this monster in front of her. He reached out a hand and ran a bony finger down the side of her face.

"Such a beautiful child, it's a shame that I have to do this, but you must pay for you parents disloyalty." He hissed. Raising his wand he cried, "Crucio!"

Willow fell to the ground, writhing in pain, screaming out as she felt like she was burning from the inside out. _'It will all be over soon. I'm dying, I'm going to explode.'_ She thought through the pain. Then it stopped, as suddenly as it had started. She opened her eyes to see him laughing at her.

"That's enough for now; I'll be back, though. There is more that you must suffer." He said and swept out of the room, locking the door behind him.

Willow stared at the ceiling, watching water drip from it in places. Several long moments later, she sat up again. Standing on wobbly legs, she made her way to the small table with a jug of water on it. Pulling the cap off, she took a long drink of water and noticed that there were 3 slices of bread. Taking a bite, she saved the rest for later, not knowing when or if she would get more. Having no windows, she could not tell what time of day it was. She had no idea how long she had been here already, or how long it would be before he killed her. There was no doubt in her mind that he had killed her parents. How long would she last before she followed them? Sliding down the wall, the tears started to fall. Her light brown hair was tangled, hanging down past her shoulders. Her bright green eyes glistened with tears as she looked up at the ceiling. She heard movement above her, and wondered if he was coming back to inflict more pain on her.

She sat there for a long time for he came back. "Ready for more?" he laughed. "Crucio!" he cried, not giving her a chance to answer. The burning pain lasted longer this time. Willow screamed and begged for him to stop. She writhed on the floor, trying to get away from him. After an eternity, he stopped. "Mind your rations, that's all you get for a week." His cloak swept around him as he left the room again, locking the door behind him.

Willow lay still, breathing heavily, wondering how long he would keep her here. What would happen if she just gave up, would she die? Should she keep fighting to remain alive?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Days passed, unbeknownst to Willow. She had no clue how long she had been there, only that she dreaded hearing his footsteps on the stairs leading to the cellar. She had grown used to the cold, and the grumbling of her stomach had stopped long ago. Her body was adjusting to her surroundings. She no longer shivered or ached. She had stopped screaming every time he cursed her, just lying there taking the punishment that he believed she deserved. She grew slightly, so she knew that she was getting older. Her hair was getting longer and more tangled. Her feet no longer fit the house shoes she had been wearing when she was brought here. The nightgown was getting shorter, coming just to the top of her knees now. She wondered if he would give her more clothes, if she outgrew this gown. Somehow she doubted he cared about the state of her clothes.

One day, she heard more footsteps, lighter than his, above her. Her hearing had grown sharper and her sense of smell had become heightened. She listened closely, hearing the new footsteps coming closer to the wooden door. She watched the door dissolve before her eyes in a cloud of smoke. Standing there, as the smoke cleared, was a tall man with a long white beard. He was wearing a grey cloak and a pointy grey hat. Willow stared at him, wondering if he was here to torture her.

"Oh, dear, we are in a state, aren't we." He said as he took in her too small nightgown and tangled hair. Staring into her green eyes, he smiled. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I'm here to help you." He said, holding out his hand to her. Slowly, she got to her feet and unsteadily took the few steps to reach him.

"Who are you?" her voice was but a whisper as her throat burned every time she spoke.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster at Hogwarts. Come with me and we will get you some new clothes and some much needed healing." He said.

Willow stared at his hand, wondering if he was really going to help her. Deciding that it couldn't be any worse than she had endured for who knows how long, she slowly took his hand. He turned on the spot and they disappeared. Appearing in a stark white lobby, she looked up at him. "Where are we?" she whispered.

"St. Mungos Hospital. I want to get you started on your healing. I will call for someone to get you some new clothes." He said and walked forward. "Healer Stanford, please." He told the woman behind the desk. She nodded and pointed out a room down the hall. Dumbledore walked briskly down the hallway, expecting Willow to follow. Arriving at the correct room, he knocked twice on the door and then entered.

"Albus! To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" the man sitting behind the desk asked with a smile.

Dumbledore ushered Willow into the room. The healer's smile vanished as he took in the sight of her. "Oh, dear. What has happened to her?" he said, approaching the wide-eyed child.

"Voldemort captured her after killing her parents. For 6 years, he's been torturing and starving her. Can you help?" Dumbledore explained. Willow looked up at him as he said how long she had been in that cellar.

_'6 years? That makes me 11 now. I wonder what day today is? Should I really trust these people?'_ she thought to herself as the healer came closer. Eyeing him warily, she allowed him to touch her face.

"Well, of course I can help. I'll have her right as rain very soon. However, I do not have clothes for her." He stated.

"Might I use your fireplace, David?" the headmaster asked.

"Certainly, Albus. I'll get started on this young lady." He answered and led Willow out of the room. She refused to move, as she looked at Dumbledore.

"It's alright, Willow. I'm going to have someone bring you some clothes here. I will be right here when you get back." He assured her. Something in his eyes and voice caused her to trust him. She let herself be led out of the room. The healer took her to another room and asked her to lie on the bed. He called in another healer, a woman, to assist him. Holding his hands an inch from her skin, he moved them from head to toe over her, speaking to the woman. After the initial examination, he started healing her. She felt a warm, tingling sensation as he healed old wounds inside her. Her skin was no longer cut and bruised and she no longer felt any pain. After healing her wounds inside and out, the healer led her back to his office. True to his word, Dumbledore was sitting there waiting. A woman had joined him. Her sharp intake of breath at the sight of Willow told her that she still looked awful. Dumbledore looked up as the healer entered.

He stood and made his way over to Willow. "This is Professor McGonagall, she teaches at Hogwarts. She has brought you some new clothes." Assessing her and the clothing hanging on the arm of the chair, he chuckled, "However, I think they may be a bit big on you. You are rather small for an 11 year old. Did you know that today is your 11th birthday?" he said. Willow shook her head and he clicked his tongue. "Shame. I feel responsible for all that's happened to you. I should have found you sooner." He said, shaking his head. "The healer and I will step out so that you can change clothes. We will be right outside." He said.

Willow nodded and stood in the same spot as he left the room. Professor McGonagall, having recovered from her initial reaction to the sight of her, approached. "I'll help you dress, if you like." She said softly. Willow nodded and let the woman help her remove her old, ripped gown, and put on the pants and shirt that McGonagall had brought to her. "Okay, she's dressed now." She said and the two men entered the room again.

"Well, that's a little better. Your hair will have to wait a few moments. I think we should get some food into you first." Dumbledore said and the healer agreed. Waving his wand, Dumbledore conjured up a bowl of chicken broth with some crackers and a glass of juice. The healer nodded in approval at the older man's choice, knowing that the girl was mal-nourished and needed to start slow. Almost like a newborn again. Willow picked up the spoon and clumsily dipped it into the bowl of soup. She shakily brought the spoon up to her lips, only to find that she had lost any liquid that she had on the spoon. Trying again, she got a drop or two into her mouth. Professor McGonagall, taking pity, reached over to help her.

"No. I can do it, just give me a moment." Willow said, shaking her head. The professor sat back down in her seat and watched. Several tries later, Willow was able to get a spoonful of soup to her mouth and swallow. Trying the crackers, she nibbled on the corner. Carefully, she lifted the glass of milk to her lips and took a sip. Slowly, she finished the meal and sat back. The tray disappeared and they all looked at her. Her voice raspy, but stronger, she spoke. "Thank you. I'm surprised to hear that I was there for 6 years. How did you find me?" she asked.

"How about we get you to Diagon Alley and we will explain everything? If Healer Stanford is satisfied with your progress, we can be going." Dumbledore said, looking over at the healer.

Nodding, "Yes, she's allowed to go. Just don't go heavy on the food for a while. Work your way up to eating more solid food." He told her. She nodded and stood. Her legs already felt stronger, no longer shaky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dumbledore stood and walked to the fireplace. "Minerva, if you would join us at the Leaky Cauldron. Could you also stop and get Hagrid and bring him along?" he said to the woman.

"Certainly." She nodded and stepped into the fireplace, spoke something and disappeared in a green flame.

Willow's eyes widened at this. She gazed up at Dumbledore, "That is the Floo network. It is a way for us to travel from place to place." He explained. Nodding, she stepped into the fireplace with him, holding his arm. "Diagon Alley." He said and the green flames leapt higher as she saw the healer disappear. Feeling dizzy she closed her eyes, holding tightly to the older man's arm. Moments later, they stopped and stepped out of the fireplace. Willow opened her eyes and looked around at her new surroundings. She found herself in a dark inn. People sat at tables drinking, not paying any attention to the new arrivals.

"Ah, Dumbledore, I've been expecting you." A man behind the bar said.

"Yes, Tom. I trust that Minerva has already been through." Dumbledore stated.

"Yes, she came through a few moments ago, walking with a purpose as always." The man named Tom smiled.

"Thank you." Dumbledore said and led Willow out the back door of the inn to a brick wall. Taking out his wand, he tapped a brick and the wall slid away, revealing a bustling street lined with shops. "We will meet Minerva and Hagrid at the café." He said and began walking towards a place with tables under umbrellas. Stopping at a table, he offered Willow a seat and then sat beside her.

Wide eyed, Willow stared at the big man sitting there with McGonagall. He smiled at her and began crying. Started, she looked at from him, not knowing what to do. "Now, now, Hagrid. She's here now and safe. We are beginning to correct the damage that has been done." Dumbledore told him.

The big man blew his nose loudly and wiped at the tears. "I know, it's just that she looks so much like her mum and dad, it makes me sad." He sniffed.

"You knew my mum and dad?" Willow asked, intrigued.

"Hagrid was great friends with your parents, Willow. So much so, that they asked him to be your godfather. Making him your legal guardian in the event that something happened to them." Dumbledore said. "Let me start at the beginning, shall I." he said.

"Willow, you are a witch. Your mother was a witch, your father a wizard. I suppose you know all this, though." At her nod, he continued. "Lord Voldemort, the man who killed your parents and took you, is a very evil person. He wants to take over the magical world and rid it of all muggle-borns. Why he took you, we don't know. We only know that he kept you under enchantments so that we couldn't find you. Honestly, we tried everything we knew of to find you once we learned of your parents deaths." Pausing, he let this information sink in. "How you survived that cellar is a sign of your strength. I don't think even I could have endured 6 years of torture and starvation. I admire that in you."

"If he had enchantments around me, hiding me, how did you find me today?" Willow asked quietly.

"Ah, that is something I can answer. You see, you turned 11 today, causing your name to appear on the list for Hogwarts, which in turn caused you to appear on my radar. I know exactly where all my students are from the moment their name appears on the roster. Once I knew where you were, I rushed over to get you. I was surprised to find you, actually." Dumbledore answered.

"You mean, surprised to find me alive." Willow finished for him. Slowly, he nodded.

"You see, we thought you long dead, since we couldn't find you." He continued as Hagrid sniffed loudly. Glancing at Hagrid, he spoke again, "Now, you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will learn about magic and how to control your power." He added.

Willow shook her head. "I swore to myself the night I was taken that I would never again do magic. I want nothing to do with it. It hurts people, kills people." She said.

The three stared at her. "Not want to learn magic? How can that be?" McGonagall spoke up finally.

"Magic killed my parents. Magic caused me unspeakable pain. Why would I want to learn something like that?" she asked.

"Oh, but magic is a wonderful thing. Please don't judge the entire magic community by what Voldemort did to you and your parents. He isn't typical of wizards. He has a warped view of how the world should be, and shows no remorse for what he's done. He has killed more than just your parents. My guess is that anyone who doesn't swear loyalty to him will die. However, he fears me for some reason. I guess because I don't fear him or death. He doesn't know how to deal with someone who doesn't fear death." Dumbledore said.

"I don't fear death, I welcome it. I begged for it all the many days in that cellar. I begged for my parents to come and take me away to join them." Willow replied.

"That must be why he couldn't break you. Your bravery is a credit to you. Could you give the school a try? Just for a year, and if you still feel the same way, you can go on your way after the year is over." Dumbledore offered.

Willow stared at him, looking into his eyes, trying to see if he was lying to her. She didn't want to do magic, didn't want to learn it, but what he said made sense. Everyone couldn't be like that monster. These three didn't seem to be right now. Slowly, she nodded, "I refuse to perform magic outside of class, though." She consented.

"Very well, that is perfectly fine with us." He said as he glanced at the others, who nodded agreement. "Now, we shall go to Gringotts and withdraw some money for you and buy your school things and a few more clothes. Hagrid, you have the key?" he stood.

"Right here. From the moment they gave it to me, I've kept it in the same spot." At Willow's confused stare, he continued, "Your parents set aside money for your care and schooling. They knew you'd need lots of it to buy your things for school."

"Oh. They must have known that they wouldn't be around when I started school." She said looking at the ground.

"No, it's not like that. They just wanted to be prepared for you. They tried so long to have you and when you finally arrived, they wanted your life to be easy." Hagrid explained.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The four made their way to the big, white goblin run bank in the center of the square. "I must be going. Lots of things to do before the start of school tomorrow. Hagrid, you have arrangements for tonight?" Dumbledore said as they started up the steps to the bank.

"Yes, sir. I have two rooms at the Leaky Cauldron and I will make sure she gets on the train in the morning." He said.

"Minerva, will you stay and help her get some clothing to wear? I'm sure she would appreciate the help." He asked the professor.

"Certainly, Albus. I'll make sure she is well stocked for the year." She smiled. He turned on the spot and disappeared. Willow stared at the spot where he had stood.

"School starts tomorrow?" she asked. When the professor nodded, "Not giving me much time to get used to the idea of studying magic, is he?" she said and walked ahead of them into the bank.

Two hours later, they had purchased all her school things and some new clothes. Everything packed away in a new trunk, they returned to the inn where she had arrived in the fireplace. Hagrid easily carried the heavy trunk for her; he took it upstairs to a room. Returning, he said goodbye to McGonagall as she left for the school. Turning to face Willow, he took a deep breath. "Well, now, how about some dinner before we turn in?" he asked. She nodded agreement and they found a table to sit down. Tom came over for their order. Willow, remembering what the healer had said, ordered a simple soup and crackers. "Do you have any questions for me?" Hagrid asked as Tom left to get their food.

"What were my parents like? Why are you so large?" she asked.

Laughing, he answered, "I'm half giant. My mother was a giantess and my father was a human. As for you parents, they were the greatest friends anyone could ask for. Always happy to help. I was so happy when they got married. I had watched them together from 1st year when we were in school. Two greater people, you couldn't find." A sad smile spread across his face. "I think about them every day. I miss them terribly. When I heard that they were dead, I couldn't believe it. I only hoped that you were spared." He added and blew his nose on the tablecloth sized handkerchief from his pocket.

"I remember them being good people. I loved them very much and miss them greatly." Willow said. They ate in silence and then made their way up to their rooms. Not having slept in a bed in 6 years, Willow felt uncomfortable when she walked into the room.

"I'm right next door if you need anything." Hagrid told her and disappeared into a room, ducking under the door frame to get in. Willow closed her door and looked around.

_'Well, this has been a strange day. Did I make the right decision? Should I really learn about magic?'_ she worried as she changed into a nightgown and climb under the covers of the bed. Sighing at the feel of a soft mattress under her, she was instantly asleep. Her body still recovering from the torture she endured. She woke several times during the night to dreams of that monster finding her here. Realizing that she was safe for the first time in a long time, she fell back asleep.

Sunlight shone in the window, as Willow dressed for the day. Today, she would be travelling by train to Hogwarts to begin her study of magic. She was a bit nervous but didn't show it as Hagrid arrived to collect her and her things. Leading the way after breakfast, he took her to the King's Cross train station. Walking to a brick wall between two platforms, he turned to her, grinned and disappeared through the wall. She followed and found herself on another platform looking at a big, red train engine. Smiling, she followed Hagrid to the train. He placed her trunk on the top step and turned to her, "Well, here you are. I have to go and meet the train on the other end. Just find yourself a seat and relax. I will see you in a few hours." Then he disappeared before her eyes. Shaking her head, she mounted the steps and grabbed the handle of her trunk.

Making her way down the aisle, she pulled her trunk behind her. Looking down at the floor instead of in front of her, she tripped over someone in the middle of the aisle. Picking herself up off the floor, she heard, "Why don't you watch where you are going?" a boy said as he stood up in front of her.

"Why are you standing the middle of the aisle?" she retorted. He had shaggy black hair and an arrogant look to him. She turned to her right and pulled her trunk into a compartment where a young girl was sitting. "Mind if I join you?" she asked. The girl shook her head and moved over so that Willow could get her trunk in.

"Don't mind them, boys are so immature." The girl said as she looked out the window at the two black haired boys horsing around in the opposite compartment. Rolling her eyes at them, she turned back to Willow. "I'm Lily, by the way, Lily Evans." She said.

"Willow Davis," was the answer she heard. Lily began to ask questions and talk nervously as the train moved forward on the journey to Hogwarts. Several hours later, "Don't look now, but you have been watched for the entire trip. That boy over there hasn't taken his eyes off you." She told Lily. Lily casually looked over her shoulder.

"Oh, that's Severus. He's my friend. He taught me all about magic." She said, turning back to Willow. "Don't tell anyone but that guy with the glasses over there is cute. Although he seems a bit arrogant, and I'd never go out with him." She confided.

Willow looked over at the boys in the next compartment. They were all laughing, the boy with the glasses standing up acting out something silly. The other boy with black hair was doubling over with laughter, while the third boy with sandy hair was laughing softly. The sandy haired boy looked like he was sick and would keel over at any moment. She turned her attention back to Lily and their budding friendship. Not having a friend before, she wasn't sure how to act. The train started slowing and they put on their school robes. When the train came to a stop, they made their way out to the platform with the other students. "First years, First years, this way." She heard a booming voice call out. Looking up, she saw Hagrid and smiled a little. She and Lily made their way over to him along with the three boys from the other compartment and several other scared looking kids. Everyone stared up at him in amazement, never having seen a man so large before. "Right, then, everyone here?" he asked, then turned, "Follow me, keep up, no pushing." The students followed him to the dock where there were several small boats waiting. "No more than 4 to a boat." He told them, climbing in one by himself. Willow found herself with the sandy haired sickly boy and the creepy guy who couldn't take his eyes off Lily. They started off across the lake towards the enormous castle. Willow stared in amazement at the castle that would be her home for the next few months. They bumped softly into the dock at the castle and climbed out, following Hagrid, he led to them to big castle doors. Knocking three times, the door opened and Professor McGonagall was standing there with a stern look on her face. "The first years, professor." He said and turned around to leave. Passing by Willow, he placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

The students followed the professor into the castle and listened as she explained the sorting ceremony that would take place in a few moments. Willow stood nervously, quiet, watching those around her. Glancing up, she saw that the ceiling seemed to be miles away. Professor McGonagall returned and led them into the Great Hall. Passing by the older students on their way to the front, Willow walked with her head down, embarrassed by their stares. Not noticing that they had stopped, she ran right into the kid in front of her, who turned out to be the boy she tripped over on the train. "Watch it." He said and straightened his robe as he glared at her.

"Sorry." She said, still looking at the floor. Professor McGonagall began calling their names to take their turn with the Sorting Hat. "Willow Davis." She called loudly. Willow slowly made her way up to the stool. Turning, she climbed up on it and the hat was placed on her head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_ 'Ah, a challenge. I see an amazing thirst for knowledge, yet a cunning desire to excel at all things. But most of all, I see a strength and bravery in you that surpasses all others.'_ She heard the hat say in her head. "GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted, and the hat was removed from her head. Willow stepped down and made her way to the Gryffindor table amid a smattering of applause. She sat, raising her head and looking around. She saw several other students smiling at her and realized that there was no need to be embarrassed. No one here knew what had been happening to her just two days ago. She held her head high and noticed Dumbledore staring down at her. He nodded once and turned his attention to the next student on the stool.

Lily was sorted into Gryffindor as well as the three boys from the train. The creepy boy was sorted into Slytherin. When Lily came to the table she hugged Willow, shocking her with the contact. Willow wasn't used to this and it was starting to unnerve her. After all the students had been sorted, Dumbledore stood and raised his hands for quiet. "Shall we eat?" he said and sat down as mounds and mounds of food appeared on the tables. Willow looked at the food in silence, wondering if she should chance eating something solid right now. Suddenly, a bowl of vegetable soup appeared in front of her.

Lily drew her brows together, "What's that about?" she asked.

"Just someone who knows a little bit about me making me feel more comfortable here." Willow stated and began eating her soup. She decided that it would be safe to try a roll, reaching for one, her hand collided with another hand. She drew back as if something had burned her. Looking up, she met the eyes of the black haired boy from the train. Groaning inwardly, she waited until he had taken a roll before reaching again.

"I'm Sirius." The boy said.

"Serious about what?" she asked, confused.

His head dropped and the boy next to him laughed and slapped his back. "No, that's his name, Sirius." The boy with glasses and messy dark hair said.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Willow." She said as she saw a smirk appear on his face.

"Oh, a tree. James, we are in the presence of a tree." Sirius said looking up, with an evil grin on his face.

"Very funny. I hadn't thought about it, but yeah, my name is the name of a tree." She said as Lily laughed. "What are you laughing about? Your name is a flower." Willow snapped.

"True. I'm Lily, by the way." She said to the boys.

"I'm James and this is Remus." The boy with glasses said and gestured toward the sickly boy. Willow wondered why he was allowed to attend school when he looked like he was at death's door.

"Well, now that are properly fed and watered, there are a few announcements." Dumbledore spoke from the teachers table. He made his announcements and then dismissed them to bed. A 5th year student asked the 1st years to follow him. He said that he was a prefect and would show them the way to their house. Willow followed beside Lily, with the boys behind them making snide remarks about trees and flowers. The two girls rolled their eyes and ignored them.

Stopping at a portrait of a lady in a pink dress, the prefect spoke a password and the portrait swung open revealing a door. He told them that they had to speak the password to gain entry to the house. "Girls, the staircase to the right leads you to your room, boys, the same on the left." The prefect said. "You will find that your things have already been brought up to your room." He added. "Hope everyone sleeps well tonight." He finished and made his way up the stairs to his own room.

Willow and Lily climbed the stairs to find their room. The found a door labeled, '1st year', and opened it to find several four poster beds along with their things. The other girls quickly found their trunks and got ready for bed. Willow found hers and slowly arranged her things. Taking out a night gown, she dressed for bed and pulled the curtains aside to reveal the bed. Climbing in, she found this bed to be softer than the one at the inn the night before. Smiling to herself for the first time in a long time, she settled in and was quickly asleep. She found that she had few nightmares about the evil wizard who had taken her. She felt safe and surprisingly at home.

The next morning, she found Lily waiting for her in the common room. "Let's go to breakfast, I'm starving." She said. Willow smiled slightly at her new friend and followed her out of the door. The found the boys already at the table, scarfing down bacon and eggs and toast. Willow sat down and pulled the eggs to her. Scrambled eggs should be safe enough, as well as some toast, maybe. She glanced up at Dumbledore and found him watching her. At her questioning look, he nodded, letting her know that she could eat the eggs and toast. Lily kept up a running conversation about everything. Willow found it hard to keep up. Professor McGonagall came by with their schedules and they turned their attention to looking at how their days would run. First up was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Von Troute. At the appropriate time, they found their way to the classroom and settled in to wait for the professor to arrive. Willow and Lily sat together. Willow was nervous about her first class. Nervous about what kind of magic she would be doing.

The professor finally arrived, apologizing for being tardy. He called roll and then launched into the first lesson. "I will be teaching you how to defend yourself against Dark Magic. First and foremost is the protection spell. Can anyone tell me what that spell is?" he said and looked around the room at the silent faces staring up at him.

"Protego." Willow said, surprising herself and everyone else. Wide-eyed, she looked around.

"That's correct, Ms. Davis. 5 points for Gryffindor. Now, can anyone tell me why you would need a spell like this?" he asked again.

"To buy yourself some time to escape. Also, to deflect any curse being thrown at you." A voice spoke from a table beside her.

"That is correct, Mr. Lupin. Another 5 points for Gryffindor." The professor continued with the lesson, teaching them a simple disarming spell and the protection spell. The hour flew by, before they knew it, he was giving them homework and sending them on their way to the next class.

'_Well, that wasn't too bad. No one got hurt, and he did teach us a protection.'_ She thought as she walked with Lily on their way outside to Herbology. Reaching the greenhouses, they stopped with the other students and waited for the professor to arrive. This class passed with surprise fastness as well. Before Willow realized it, she was making her way back to the castle for lunch. She was also surprised to find that she had enjoyed herself this morning. Laughing softly to herself, she allowed Lily to lead her to the table for lunch. Not thinking, she grabbed a sandwich and took a bite. Dumbledore sat up in his seat quickly when he saw what she was doing. He decided to wait and see what happened. When she appeared to have no adverse reaction to the sandwich, he relaxed. Maybe her body was adjusting quicker than they had hoped. He made a mental note to speak to the healer about it.

The Gryffindor students made their way to the last class of the day, a two-hour session of Transfiguration. The students filed in noisily and Willow found herself sitting next to Sirius. Making a face, she sat as far from his as the table would allow. The cat sitting on the desk leapt down and transformed into Professor McGonagall. The class was awed. Willow wondered if she would be able to do that someday. She listened attentive as the professor described transfiguration and taught them the spell to use to transform a matchstick into a needle.

Her wand out, Willow concentrated on the matchstick, imagining it as a needle. She tapped it with her wand and said the words, and before her eyes, the matchstick changed. Amazed, she looked up with a smile to see Professor McGonagall nodding in approval. "How'd you do that?" a voice hissed in her ear.

Startled, she turned to find Sirius at her shoulder. "I did what she told us to do. It's simple really. If you had been listening, you would have been able to do it by now." She said smartly. He leaned back over in his seat and gave her a dark glare.

Several times that class, Willow managed to change the matchstick into a needle and back again. She was actually having fun, when class ended. Leaving the classroom, Lily came up beside her and put her arm around her shoulders. "That was classic. Did you see the look on his face when he sat back down?" Lily laughed.

Willow chuckled, "Well, I'm not one to mince words. He should learn that he can't rile me. I've been through too much to get riled by silly school boy antics."

They arrived at their common room and put their books away. Arriving at the bottom of the stairs, Willow stopped suddenly. Sirius was sitting by the fire staring at her darkly. She shrugged her shoulders and went on out to find Lily. She was beginning to like it here and he wasn't going to ruin it for her.

'_What is her problem? She nearly kills me on the train, then again at the sorting. What kind of game is she playing? She runs into me twice and then smarts off to me in class. What's that all about?' _he thought as he watched her walk passed him and out the portrait door.

As Willow and Lily made their way to dinner, Professor McGonagall stopped them. "Willow, the headmaster would like to see you." She said and turned to lead the way to office.

"See you later." Willow said to Lily and followed the professor. Arriving at a stone gargoyle, the professor spoke the password and the statue sprang away, revealing a staircase. Climbing the staircase behind the professor, she wondered what the headmaster wanted with her. Was she in trouble? Had she done something wrong? Reaching the top, she saw Professor Dumbledore sitting behind his desk waiting for them.

"Well, now Ms. Davis, how has your first day been?" he asked.

Breathing a sigh of relief at not being punished for anything, "It's been pretty good, sir. I actually enjoyed the classes today. Surprisingly, I even participated." She told him.

"Good, good. Professor McGonagall tells me that you have quite a knack for transfiguration. That's good. Does this mean you will stay on with us after this year?" he smiled.

"Now, the jury is still out on that. It's going to take a lot more to convince me that magic is not entirely evil." Her laugh sounded strange to her ears. The two professors smiled and allowed her to go on to dinner. Dinner was just as good as the night before, although there wasn't quite as much on the tables. After keeping her lunch down, Willow decided that it would be safe to try something more than soup. She took a few things and put on her plate and began to eat slowly. Making a disgusted face, she watched Sirius and James stuff their mouths to overflowing and try to talk to each other. She looked over at Lily who was making the same face as she was. The boys were disgusting, spraying food everywhere as they guffawed at each other. Turning away, Lily and Willow began to discuss what they had learned that day. After dinner, they went back to the common room to begin on their homework. Gathering their books, they found a table in the corner to work.

"Why are you doing homework now? It's not due for another couple of days." James came over to them.

"Better to get an early start and not wait until the last minute." Lily said up at him and dismissed him with a wave of her hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The following Saturday, Willow found herself on Hagrid's doorstep. She felt that she should visit him, since he had helped her so much already. Knocking, she heard a bark, but no answer. "Willow." Hagrid called as he came around the side of the hut. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come visit. See how your week has been." She answered with a smile.

"Oh, it's been great." He launched into a long explanation of some magical creature and their habits. "So, how was your first week?" he asked, finally.

"Pretty good, actually. I'm beginning to enjoy magic. I think maybe I was wrong, magic can do some good." She said and looked out at the lake.

"You're right. Magic is good, although, with your background, I don't blame you for not trusting it. Take your time, don't rush into anything." He said.

"Oh, I still don't plan on doing magic outside of school. I've had fun this week, and it's all so easy for me. Why is that? Did my parents have an easy time with school?"

Hagrid thought for a moment, "Well, your father had a harder time than your mother did. I remember he struggled with potions especially. Your mother was a wiz at potions, and used to laugh at him for some of the things he tried to make. Your father was more interesting in flying his broomstick than in learning." He smiled at the memory.

Willow sat thoughtfully, staring off into the distance. Whipping her head towards the school, she found that she was being watched by Sirius. Turning her attention back to Hagrid, she talked about what she had learned and how easy it was for her to do the magic she was taught. Her eyes began to sparkle as she talked about transfiguration and turning things into something else. She really enjoyed that class. After several hours, she made her way back to the castle.

Christmas came and with it, snow. Willow had never seen snow before, and was awed by the beautiful sight of it. She and Lily would venture out on weekends taking a break from studying to play in the snow. One day, she was hit rather forcefully in the back of the head with a snowball. Turning, she found Sirius grinning from ear to ear, high-fiving James. James had a snowball in his hand and readied to throw it at Lily. Willow bent and picked up a handful of snow, forming it into a ball. She then threw it at Sirius, hitting him square in the face. Shocked, he wiped the snow off his face with a gloved hand. "Oh, it's on now, Davis." He said and grabbed more snow. Soon, the four were involved in a huge snowball fight, where it seemed that the girls were winning. The boys were covered in snow and started running for the girls. They screamed and took off running away. Catching them, quickly, James and Sirius tackled them and rubbed snow in their faces. Laughing, the four made a truce and headed for the castle and a warm fire.

Willow still didn't like Sirius much, he was much too arrogant and childish. She did, however, give him the benefit of the doubt.

Summer came and school ended. Students packed their things to leave. Dumbledore called Willow in to his office on the last day. Hagrid was there, waiting for her. "Ah, Willow, so nice to see you. You look much better than when I found you in that cellar. Now, as for your summer vacation, Hagrid has arranged for a house for you in Hogsmeade. You will be close by, so that we can keep an eye on you, but not so close that you feel like you are still in school. Hagrid will take you there in the morning as the train leaves to take the other students home." He explained.

Hagrid nodded, "You are going to love it, Willow. It's a nice place; quiet, big. A great place for you to wind down after the school year."

"So, have you decided, yet?" Dumbledore asked.

Knowing what he meant, she smiled, "Yes, sir. I think I will continue here at Hogwarts. It's been a fun year."

Smiling, Willow made her way back to her room to get her things together. She had a home, a real place to live outside of school. Arriving there the next day, she stood in awe of the house. She couldn't believe that she was actually living.

Dumbledore had been right, she did look better than when he found her almost a year ago. She had filled out, her face no longer looked sunken, her clothes no longer hung on her body. She felt better than she had in a long time. She realized that she was happy. She had a friend, she was learning the good side of magic, she had a family – well, almost – life was looking good.

The next years zoomed passed with surprising speed. She found herself getting closer to Lily and hanging out with James, Sirius, Remus, and a new boy who joined them, Peter. The 6 of them were always found together, at least when James and Sirius weren't serving detention, which they did more often than not. Before they knew it, the group found themselves in 5th year. Remus had been made a prefect, meaning he had more duties during the school year than the others.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

One day, during Easter break, Willow was sitting alone, leaning against a tree by the lake. Eyes closed, she appeared to be sleeping. She heard someone approach and the clearing of a throat. Opening one eye, she saw Sirius standing beside her. Groaning, she closed her eye again.

"Mind if I sit?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Plenty of room, no one's going to stop you."

He sat down beside her, leaving a little space between them. Not saying anything, they both stared off in the distance. Sirius spoke, "Why do you hate me so much?" he asked.

"I don't hate you, Sirius. I just don't understand why you can't take things more seriously, be more responsible." She answered.

"Why not live life to the fullest? Take things as they come, be flexible." He stated.

"Well, there is a way to do both. There is a time for fun and a time for work." She replied, looking over at him. _'He really has grown up. He looks more manly now. If only he would tame that wild hair of his.'_ She thought.

"Well, James, Remus and I like to have fun more than we like to work, but we do work. Nothing wrong with that, all work and no play makes Willow a dull girl." He said with a smile.

"I seem to remember a snowball fight in which this dull girl whipped your sorry butt." Willow reminded him.

Silence followed for a while. Both lost in their thoughts. "So, which one of you is it?" Willow asked, breaking the silence.

"Excuse me?" he said, shaking his head, confused.

"Who's the werewolf?" she asked, watching his expression.

His confusion turned to shock as he realized what she was saying. "How did you know?"

"It's not hard to figure out. You 4 disappear just before nightfall on a full moon and don't return until the full moon phase has passed. Who is it? Remus?" she said.

"Yeah. He'll kill me that I told you. He thinks everyone will shy away from him if they know." Sirius answered. "James, Peter, and I figured out a way to stay with him when he turns, to help keep him from attacking. We sneak over to the Shrieking Shack and spend the nights talking." Laughing slightly he added, "You know, this is the first real conversation we've had in the 5 years we've known each other."

Willow nodded, "Tell Remus not to worry, his secret is safe with me. I won't treat him any differently. He's still the same Remus."

Standing, Sirius offered his hand to her to help her up, knowing that they needed to head back to the castle for dinner. She looked at his extended hand a long minute before taking it and standing. Sirius watched her as she brushed the dirt and grass off her bottom. She leaned against the tree for a moment, and he placed a hand on the tree on either side of her face. Leaning closer, he kissed her.

Willow pushed at his chest, pushing him away from her. "What did you do that for?" she said and ducked under his arm, practically running to the castle.

In the Gryffindor common room, she barged in, looking wildly around. Lily and James were sitting by the window talking. She looked up and saw Willow and the wild look in her eyes. Jumping up, she ran over to her and put her arm around her. "What's wrong?" she asked her friend.

Willow looked at her as if seeing her for the first time, "He kissed me. Why would he do that?" she asked. James chuckled from the corner and stood to leave at Lily's murderous glare. "He had no right to do that. Who says I wanted him to kiss me?" she continued.

"Maybe he thought you'd be okay with it." Lily responded.

"Well, he was wrong." Willow blurted out and ran up the stairs to the dorm room. Shaking with rage and anger, she threw herself on the bed and gathered the pillow to her face. Lying there, she slowly calmed down. Truth be told, she really liked it when he kissed her. She wanted him to do it again, but was afraid that he wouldn't want to. She was afraid of the feelings that kiss had stirred up inside her. Lily quietly came in the room and sat on the bed beside her. Stroking her friends back, she let Willow have her time to think. "Oh, Lily, what have I done? I wanted him to kiss me. I want him to kiss me more. I want to be with him, but I'm afraid. I'm afraid that I'm not good enough for him. He'll get bored with me so quickly. I mean, how many girls has he dated in just the past year? Dozens. I don't want to be just one of the number. I want to be the only one." She said, crying slightly.

"I think, maybe you should tell him this. You are perfect for him. You would keep him grounded. Don't ever think you aren't good enough, because if anything, you are too good for him." Lily said quietly.

Willow cried for a while before drying her eyes, hugging Lily for being a good friend and making her way down to dinner. The guys were already seated and eating when Willow and Lily arrived. Knowing her eyes were red and puffy from crying, Willow stared at her plate. Sirius watched her with a concerned expression on his face. He looked over at James who shrugged his shoulders, indicating he had no idea why she had been crying. Lily kept quiet, preferring to stay neutral, she liked both of her friends and wanted them to be happy. After dinner, in the common room, a tense silence reigned in the group. Peter decided to retire to bed along with the rest of the house. Remus stood and placing a hand on James' shoulder, indicating that he should follow. Lily followed them out, leaving Sirius and Willow alone to talk.

Willow stared down at her hands clasped in her lap. Sirius watched her, not really knowing how to begin to apologize. "Willow, I…" he started, tripping over his words. "I'm really sorry. I didn't know that you would react that way. I only wanted to show you how I'm feeling. I find it hard to put these things into words. I didn't mean to frighten you or hurt you. I only wanted to let you know that I like you, a lot." He finished.

Willow looked up at him, "I'm so sorry, Sirius. It did frighten me when you kissed me. I wasn't expecting it. I don't want to be just a number in the long line of girls you date. I don't want to be just another notch for you. I can't be that. I'm not a clingy person, I'm not going to beg. I like you, too. I just don't want to be just another girl to you. I want to mean something to you. I want to…. I don't know. I just want to stand out, be the one girl that you can't forget." She admitted to him.

Sirius reached over slowly to take her hand, "I don't know what the future holds, but I can tell you one thing. While I'm with you, I'm there 100%, there are no others. I'm not a cheater. I don't string girls along. Yes, I've dated a lot of girls, but that's because I haven't found the right one. I can't promise you forever, but I can promise you that I will be true as long as we are together." Lacing his fingers in hers, he brought her hand up to his lips. "I won't rush you into anything you aren't ready for. If you don't want me to kiss you, then I won't."

Willow laughed, "Of course I want you to kiss me again. It's all I've thought about since you kissed me the first time. After all that's happened to me, I'm not sure if I'll ever be ready for anything more, though."

"You will be, when the time is right for you, you will be ready. I won't push that. I would like for that to be with me, but if it's not, then that's okay." Sirius said. He put one hand on the side of her face, cupping her cheek. She looked into his eyes as he lowered his head and put his lips to hers. His kiss was gentle and sweet. Not demanding of anything, just her enjoyment. She sighed against his lips and placed her hand on his chest, not pushing him away, just to feel his heartbeat.

Pulling apart, they both smiled and sat there holding hands for a while, talking. Willow rose to head up to her bed, he stood with her and kissed her again. They went their separate ways looking back over their shoulders to watch the other. Lily was waiting for Willow when she got upstairs. "So?" she finally said.

"We talked. I told him everything I told you and he understands. I think we may have just became a couple." Willow said with a smile. Lily squealed and drew her friend into a hug.

"See, I told you it would work out." She said and then went to her own bed to sleep.

James and Remus were waiting for Sirius. Peter was already snoring away, not having the stamina to stay up late most nights. Sirius entered the room dreamily. Never had he felt like this. Not even with any of the girls he had dated in the past. He saw the guys sitting up waiting for him. "What?" he asked, when he saw them looking at him.

"So, how'd it go?" Remus was the first to speak.

Sirius sighed and flopped down on his bed. "She likes me, and I got to kiss her again." He smiled, looking over at them, "What?"

James and Remus shared a look, "Looks like somebody's in love." They said in unison.

"NO! Not love. Just like, a lot." Sirius said sitting up sharply. Sirius Black did not fall in love. He didn't have time for all of that.

James and Remus shared another look and nodded their head to each other. They could tell that this time was different. They knew their friend, he was never this way with any of the others. Chuckling, they got ready for bed.

The next day, Sirius waited for Willow to come down for breakfast. When she walked down the stairs, his heart leaped in his chest and a smile spread over his face, reaching his eyes and beyond. _'She really is beautiful.'_ He said to himself. Willow smiled shyly at him and stopped. Lily brushed passed, laughing and shaking her head, joining James and Remus at the door. "What have we done to them?" she whispered to James. James just shrugged and opened the portrait door.

Laughing at the look on Willow's face, Sirius crossed to her in two steps. Draping his arm around her shoulders, he steered her to the door and down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She didn't know how to act. Never having gotten this much attention before, unless she was being tortured. Wishing she could forget about those 6 years, she berated herself for bringing it up.

From that moment on, Sirius and Willow were nearly inseparable. They were always together, holding hands. Dumbledore watched with trepidation. Is she ready for a relationship like this? Is she rushing in to something?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Over the summer holiday, Willow and Sirius sent owls almost daily to each other. He had moved in to the Potter house with James, having been kicked out of his own house for choosing not to follow Voldemort. He drove James crazy with all the talk about Willow. But James retaliated with talk about Lily. He was falling for her, hard, and couldn't convince her to go out with him. School began again for their 6th year. The second day, Sirius and James ended up in detention as usual. Their goofing around was going to get them expelled one of these days. After having received their OWL scores, the 6th years were ready to take NEWT level courses, meaning that Willow was not always in the same classes with Sirius. They were taking different paths. They hated being away from each other, even for the short time of each class. On Hogsmeade weekends, they would sneak away to Willow's house for time alone. Spending the time kissing and holding each other, they hated going back to school. James and Lily finally stopped dancing around their feelings and got together.

Summer holidays came and Sirius tried to talk Willow in to letting him stay with her. She refused, stating that she couldn't do that to Hagrid, he trusted her. Resigned, Sirius headed home with James for the summer, promising to write daily. After a lingering kiss in the entryway of the castle, Sirius headed to the carriages for the trip to the train.

School began again, with talk of disappearances and war. Voldemort was recruiting followers in earnest and was even beginning to try to sway students to his side. Over the summer, Sirius' family once again tried to convince him to join Voldemort, but he refused. Arriving at school, his eyes searched for Willow. Finding her sitting at the Gryffindor table, he ran over to her and gathered her up in a hug. "Wow, how I've missed seeing your face, touching you, kissing you." He said as he pulled her to him for a lingering kiss. Embarrassed at this display of affection, Willow pulled away and sat back down. Sirius sat beside her not able to take his eyes off of her.

"What's gotten in to you, Sirius? You never initiate any public affection like that." She said.

"I don't know, I've just missed you." He stated.

"I've missed you, too." She said and smiled at him as the sorting ceremony began. This would be the last one that they witnessed. Turning their attention to the front, the hat began to sing. The 1st years looked scared as they were called forward to be sorted. Willow remembered feeling scared and nervous, standing where they were. The feast began and the hall filled with the sound of students catching up and getting to know each other. James nuzzled Lily's neck, making her giggle. Sirius had his arm around Willow, playing with her hair. Remus and Peter just watched, happy for their friends.

On a Hogsmeade weekend, just before Christmas, Sirius pulled Willow away from the others, and they snuck off to her house. Sitting on the couch, he kissed her. Pulling away, he looked into her eyes, "Why do you hold back?" He had noticed that she never fully gave herself into his kisses.

Looking down at her hands, she shook her head, "You won't feel the same about me if I tell you." She said, honestly.

"Willow, I love you. I have for a while now. I won't stop loving you, for any reason. I've never felt this way about anyone." He said, playing with the hair hanging at her shoulder.

Sighing, she made her decision. "When I was 5 years old, Voldemort killed my parents. He kidnapped me and held me prisoner in a cellar. He gave me a jug of water and 3 slices of bread each week, and that's all. He tortured me with curses and magic, all because my parents wouldn't follow him. I lost track of time, wishing for death to come and take me to my parents. One day, Dumbledore came and took me away from there. He told me that it was my 11th birthday. I had been in that cellar for 6 years. How I survived, I don't know, but I did. As my godfather, Hagrid became my guardian." She told him her deepest secret.

Sirius placed his hand over hers and with his other hand, gently lifted her face so that he could look in her eyes. "Darling, there is nothing I won't do for you. I would love to be able to kill Voldemort for you, but I can't right now. I'm not strong enough. One day, though, I promise he will be gone and you can be free." Leaning forward, he kissed her, trying to reassure her that he loved her no matter what happened in her past. She whimpered and sagged against him. Picking her up, he carried her upstairs to her bed. Carefully laying her down, he searched her eyes, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Through her tears, she nodded, reaching for him. His kisses turned urgent and she clawed at his shirt. Shedding it, he removed her clothing and slowly, patiently made love to her. Afterwards, catching their breath, holding each other, "I love you so much, Willow. I don't know what my life would be like without you."

"I love you, Sirius. Please don't ever leave me, I don't think I could stand it." She said.

Noticing the time, they dressed quickly and went to find their friends. James and Lily watched them, seeing the look on their faces, they immediately knew what had transpired between them. Heading back to the school, Lily worried. Had they rushed into something? Would Willow get hurt? Looking over at them, she shook her head. No, he loves her. He would never hurt her.

In the dorm room that night, "You had sex with her, didn't you?" James blurted out to Sirius. Remus sat up in bed sharply and looked over.

"You did what?" he whispered loudly, not wanting to wake any of the others.

"It's not like that guys. I love her and one day I will marry her. Yes, we did make love today, and it was amazing. I've never felt this way before, and I don't want to feel this way with anyone else." Sirius told them. They both looked at him, shocked at what he had done.

"Willow, are you sure that he didn't hurt you?" Lily asked her best friend.

"He was very gentle with me. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world, Lily." Willow said dreamily.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

One snowy day in February, Willow finds herself in the hospital wing. Stunned with the news that Madam Pomfrey has just told her, she walks to Dumbledore's office. Finding him and Hagrid inside, she tells them. They assure her that she has their support no matter what happened. Going down to join her friend to head to Hogsmeade, she's quiet as they walk to the village. Holding Sirius' hand, she began to wonder. What would he say? Would he hate her?

Instead of hanging out at the pub, the group of 6 ventured to Willow's house to sit by the fire. Willow sat on the couch with Sirius lying beside her, his head in her lap. James was sitting in the chair with Lily in his lap. Remus was lounging on another chair, and Peter was rummaging in the kitchen for food. The silence was broken by Willow, "I'm pregnant." She said. Lily jumped at and squealed as if James had pinched her. Sirius sat up sharply and fell to the floor.

"What did you say?" he asked, rising up on his knees in front of her. Taking her hands in his, he looked up at her and found a scared look in her eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded, "Madam Pomfrey told me this morning." Tears began to form in her eyes. Remus, James and Lily all watched them.

Rising up to sit beside her, Sirius gathered her up into his arms and held her. "Don't cry. I'm not going to yell and run screaming from the house. We are in this together. I told you that before we…" he trailed off.

Looking up at him, "Are you sure? You aren't going to hate me and leave?" she sniffled.

"No, my love. I'm not going anywhere." Sirius said and kissed her forehead.

Lily cried and ran over to hug Willow. James and Remus just looked on, not really knowing what to say. Before long, they had to head back to the castle. In late May, they sat for their NEWT exams, the exams that would determine the career they had in magic. Willow was still adamant about not using magic outside of school. She would never fully trust it. After two weeks of exams, they finally finished and felt free for the first time in a while. Running out into the sunshine, the boys roughhoused and wrestled, celebrating the end of exams. Willow walked out more calmly. Her belly was becoming more rounded and she was beginning to feel the baby move. Lily joined the boys in their frivolity as Willow watched, smiling. Her life felt complete now, she loved a man with all her heart and soul, was growing big with his child, and had friends to share it all with.

Soon after, the end of year feast signaled the last day of school. Tears were shed and friends promised to keep in touch. Sirius didn't board the train with James, he was going to stay with Willow. Now that he was going to be a father, he had decided to take more responsibility and give up some childish ways. They made their way to the house, Sirius magically transporting their trunks along behind them. Holding the hand of the woman he loved, they climbed the steps to the house together.

A few days later, Sirius was lying in bed, watching Willow brush her long hair. "Marry me." He blurted out.

Willow turned around to face him. "What?"

"Really, marry me. Right now, we can go find a minister and get married. I love you more than anything in this world. I love our child. I can't stand the thought of not being with you every moment of every day. Marry me." He said, moving to stand in front of her.

Willow looked into his eyes, seeing that he was speaking the truth, he wanted to marry her. Nodding, she whispered, "Okay. Yes I will marry you." Sirius let out a 'whoop' and kissed her. Grabbing her head, he pulled her out the door and down the steps to go find a minister. Finding one, they were married within an hour.

A few weeks had passed since they got married. Lily and James were coming over that morning. James to get Sirius for work, and Lily to stay with a very pregnant Willow. Sirius let them in and left to find his shoes. Lily made her way to Willow's side and hugged her. Suddenly, she grabbed Willow's left hand and brought it up eye level. Shrieking, she yelled, "You got married? Why didn't you tell me?"

Willow blushed and started to explain. Sirius came down the stairs ready for work, "Now, Lily, there wasn't time to tell anyone. It was a spur of the moment thing. And don't you go bugging her about it all day. She doesn't need the stress." He said, leaning over the back of the couch, he kissed his wife on the check and told her he loved her.

James kissed Lily and promised to return right after work. "So, why didn't you tell me?" she said softly, turning to Willow.

"Like Sirius said, it was a spur of the moment thing. He asked, I said yes, we went and got married right then. Be happy for me, Lily. I love him and soon I will have his child to love as well. Life couldn't be any better." She said.

Willow and Lily spent the day talking. Willow napped a few times, being exhausted this late in the pregnancy. She was due any day now. A few days later, James and Lily arrived to find chaos reigning in the house. Willow had went into labor during the night and she was having a hard time with the delivery. The healer shook his head, "I'm sorry, the baby is in distress and not coming out. I'm going to have to operate." He told them.

Willow nodded and Sirius grabbed her hand. Lily moved to her other side and held her other hand, while James watched from the doorway. With no time for numbing, the healer cut her skin. She didn't scream, only bit her lip until it bled. Sirius squeezed her hand, knowing that she must be in such pain. She didn't show it, though. Lily watched in awe as the healer pulled the baby from Willow's abdomen. He removed the cord from around the baby's neck and cleared the airways. Leaning down, he lightly breathed oxygen into the baby's open mouth. Waiting, everyone held their breath. The baby sucked in a deep breath and let out a wail. Lily, tears in her eyes, smiled and looked over at James. The healer wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed the bundle over to Sirius. "Your son, sir." Sirius smiled through his tears at this wriggling bundle in his arms that was his son. Looking down at Willow, he saw her eyes were glazed over and she wasn't breathing.

He handed his son to Lily and leaned down to Willow. "Willow? No, you can't leave me. Our son needs you. Come back to me." He cried. Looking up at the healer, he yelled, "Why aren't you doing anything? She's dying."

The healer shook his head, "My department is babies." Running over to the fireplace, he stuck his head in the green flames and shouted. Soon, the place was swarming with healers, all there to save Willow. Sirius cried as he was pushed out of the way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Willow looked down at her prone figure. 'Oh, wow. Am I dead?' _

_ 'No, Willow, you aren't dead yet. It's not your time. You have to be there for your child, to raise him to be a good wizard.' Willow turned to see her mother and father coming towards her. _

_ 'But you are both dead.' She said._

_ 'Yes, but you aren't. We came to tell you that we are so proud of you. You have survived so much in your life. We are happy that you found someone to love you this much. Please don't blame yourself for what happened to us and you.' Her father told her. _

"No! Willow! Come back to me, you can't leave me!" Sirius screamed, trying to get to her side. James rushed over to him and held him back, to allow the healers to work.

"Sirius, let them help her." He said to his friend.

The healers all worked to revive Willow. After several minutes, they were ready to give up. Suddenly, Willow sucked in a breath and opened her eyes. Sirius fell to his knees, sobbing. Crawling over to her side, he pulled himself up and kissed her face. "You're okay. You're okay." He repeated. James went to Lily's side.

"Our son." Willow whispered, questioningly.

Sirius looked up at Lily, who leaned down to place the sleeping child on his mother chest. "He's beautiful." Willow said. "Robert James." At Sirius' questioning glance, she added, "Robert was my father's name. I saw them, Sirius, when I died. I saw my parents. They told me that it wasn't my time to die, that I had to come back." She cried softly, thinking of her parents, wondering if her life would be different had they lived.

"R.J." Sirius tested out the name. "I like it." Looking up at his best friend, he questioned, "What about you?"

"I am honored." James replied.

"Would you both be the godparents?" Willow asked, brushing her finger down her son's face, not taking her eyes off of him.

"We would love to." James and Lily answered together, without hesitation.

Sirius took several days off work to help Willow heal and spend time with R.J. He was the happiest that he had ever been in his entire life. Watching his wife and son sleep, he wondered why he never thought about being a father.

Willow loved being a mother. She loved feeling her baby sucking the milk from her breast. Most of all, she loved the feeling of love radiating from Sirius every time he looked at her. No one could deny that he loved her and their son.

A year later, Sirius and Willow were standing at the altar with James and Lily as they got married. R.J. was squirming in his father's arms, wanting down to explore. At the reception, Sirius let R.J. down. He looked up to find his wife smiling at him. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just love to watch you with him. He is so much like you." She answered with a smile.

James and Lily lived in bliss for several months before finding out that they were pregnant. Stopping by to tell their best friends, they ended up laughing. Willow and Sirius told them that they were pregnant again. The two women shared a knowing smile and laugh at experiencing this together. Months later, they both gave birth on the same day. Willow gave birth to a beautiful golden haired girl, while Lily gave birth to a baby boy. The friends were godparents for each other's children. Promising to take care of the children no matter what.

A year later, Albus arrived on Sirius' doorstep in the middle of the night, holding a bundle close to him. Realizing that it was Harry, Sirius looked at Dumbledore and shouted, "NO! Not Lily and James! Not them! They can't be dead!" Dumbledore only nodded.

Willow raced down the stairs at Sirius' shouting. Seeing Dumbledore holding Harry, she knew what the shouting was about. Tears forming in her eyes, she walked over to Dumbledore to take Harry. "I'll go put him to bed." She said and carried the sleeping child upstairs to place in the crib with her own daughter. The two curled up together, neither waking up.

Dumbledore left, knowing that Harry would be well taken care of and loved. Sirius was beside himself with rage. Throwing things around, he yelled and screamed. Willow tried to go to him, but he wouldn't let her near. He then took off out the door, climbing on his motorcycle and disappearing into the night. "SIRIUS! NO!" she screamed after him. The neighbor came over and asked if she could help. Willow asked her to watch over the children and went after her husband. She knew he would go to Godric's Hollow to their house. Seeing the devastation, she grieved for her best friends. Finding Sirius in the rubble sobbing, she went to him. Putting her arms around him, she let him cry, crying with him.

"Wormtail. That traitor. That bastard. I'll kill him." He said in between sobs. "He was their secret keeper. How could he betray their trust?"

"Sirius, please, let it go. No good will come of you killing him. It will only land you in Azkaban, and the children and I need you. Harry needs you." Willow said softly. "Please don't go after him." She begged.

Sirius looked at her through his tears, knowing she was telling the truth. He couldn't leave his family like that. Putting his arms around his wife, they knelt there together in the rubble that had been the Potter home, they grieved for their friends. After crying themselves out, they headed home, thanking the neighbor for watching over the children. A knock at the door startled them. Remus was standing there, a questioning look on his face. Seeing their red eyes, he knew that what he had heard was true. Stepping forward, he was enveloped in a hug by Sirius. Willow brewed them all a cup of tea, and they talked for hours. Remus left and exhausted from the emotions of the night, they fell into a troubled sleep.

The next morning, there was celebration in the streets, as news got out that Voldemort had disappeared, presumed dead. Sirius and Willow did not join in the celebration, though. They had lost their best friends and gained another child in one night. Vowing to raise Harry to be good and humble, they settled in to life with 3 children. Angel and Harry grew close, as they were exactly the same age. They raised Harry and loved him as one of their own. They taught him about his parents and what had happened to them. They told him about his destiny. As the years passed, Sirius and Willow added another child to the mix. Sirius was starting to forget his anger. He turned his energy towards work and raising his growing family.

Soon, Harry and Angel were starting their 5th year at Hogwarts. Voldemort had come back, the Order of the Phoenix was reformed and war was on the horizon. Willow refused to perform magic still, not wanting Voldemort to pick it up on his 'radar'. She feared for her family in private, not wanting the children to know. Sirius worked for the Order, helping to find a way to defeat Voldemort.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

One night, Dumbledore brought Harry and Angel home along with RJ and Rubin. Willow found this odd, since they should be at school. Looking into Dumbledore's eyes, she knew something was wrong. Putting her hand to her mouth, she whispered, "Sirius." Harry nodded and ran to her.

"I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. If I hadn't gone there, he wouldn't have followed trying to protect me from Voldemort." He cried into her shoulder. Willow smoothed his hair with her hand, looking at Dumbledore for confirmation.

Sighing, Albus told her. "Harry saw into Voldemort's mind. He saw Voldemort killing Sirius, but it was a trap. Voldemort wanted Harry to get the prophecy, and sent his death eaters to take it from Harry. The Order figured out what was happening and got there in time to fight off the death eaters. Sirius was hit with a curse from Bellatrix and fell into the veil."

Willow swallowed hard, "It's okay Harry. It's not your fault. Sirius was protecting you, which is something he promised your parents long ago. I don't blame you at all. I just hope Voldemort is ready to die, because he has now thoroughly pissed me off." She said. Motioning for her children to join them, she gathered them all into a hug. After a moment, she ushered them off to bed. Remus arrived with other members of the Order.

Willow made some tea for them as they sat down at the kitchen table to discuss what they needed to do. Dumbledore blamed himself for Harry getting pulled into the trap. As long as she kept busy, Willow didn't have to think about Sirius being gone. She bustled around the kitchen, preparing food for them. After a few hours, they left and she was alone. The children were in bed still and she had nothing to occupy her mind. Climbing the stairs, she went to her own bed. Looking around, seeing Sirius shirt hanging on the chair, his comb on the dresser, she began to feel the tears start to fall. Climbing in bed, she curled up, hugging a pillow, breathing in his scent, she cried. Huge wracking sobs broke the silence. Silently, Harry opened the bedroom door to find the woman who was the only mother her ever knew lying on the bed crying her heart out for the man she loved. Moving towards the bed, he crawled in beside her, wrapping his arms around her. A few moments later, RJ, Angel and Rubin joined them. All crying for the loss of their father. That's how they were found by Molly Weasley several hours later. Her heart breaking for the family, she left them alone to mourn. Several days later, the children returned to school to finish out the year.

Willow, determined to continue on, and now determined more than ever to destroy Voldemort, began working for the Order. Still not performing any magic, she helped them and helped Harry. Harry was devastated by Sirius' death, blaming himself for it. Willow tried to assure him that it was not his fault, but he was determined to shoulder the blame and determined to learn whatever he could to defeat Voldemort. Willow could see Lily's determination in him, and James courage.

Hearing the commotion from the school, Willow found that Dumbledore was dead by Severus Snape's hand. Finding Harry, she tried to comfort him, but only one person's voice penetrated his thoughts.

After Dumbledore's funeral, she saw a new determination in Harry's eyes. He was going out on his own, she knew it. Before he left, "Harry, whatever you are doing, I support you and I will help you in way I can. I know you know what you are doing, and I trust you to come back some day. Your parents would be very proud of the man you have become." She told him.

Harry left on his journey to find Voldemort's horocruxes and destroy them. Willow worried for him.

A year of not hearing a word from or about Harry, Willow almost gave up hope of his return. Then one night, she heard the dementor's alarm sound in the silence. Watching out her window, she saw three figures slipped into the back of Aberforth's place. Recognizing, Harry, she knew the other two were Ron and Hermione. This must be the time for the war to escalate. Dressing quickly, she silently made her way over to Aberforth's. Seeing her, he knew exactly what she wanted and led her in to the room where Harry had just disappeared into the tunnel to Hogwarts. Willow followed the tunnel and emerged shortly after Harry had left to find the Horocrux in the school.

The fighting soon began in earnest. Willow found herself fighting the muggle way, using no magic. She was fighting a female death eater next to Tonks and Ginny. The death eater sent a spell at her, hitting her in the chest. Nothing happened, Willow just looked down at the hole burnt in her shirt. This was the final straw. Raising her hands, she cast a spell that caused the death eater to burst into thousands of pieces. Tonks and Ginny just stared at her, never having seen her perform magic, they didn't know how powerful she was. From that moment until the end when Harry defeated Voldemort, Willow cast spell after spell at the death eaters.

It had been foolish of her to think that she could exist without magic. Seeing Harry defeat Voldemort, she sagged in relief that it was all over. Looking around her, she saw Remus and Tonks lying dead, next to one of the Weasley boys. Dropping to her knees, she cried out, "No! Not Remus! He was the only one left! He just became a father."

Molly rushed over to her and wrapped her arms around her. "I can't take any more loss. I've lost everyone, except my children. Why must I be punished like this?" Willow cried even harder. Molly cried with her, having lost a son in this war, she knew a small portion of what Willow was feeling.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The war had ended, the Dark Lord had been defeated. Lives were lost and love was found. Willow watched as Harry stood at the altar awaiting his bride. She smiled, watching her other children, knowing that this next generation would live, grow and love in peace.

Years pass, grandchildren were born, Willow watched them grow and find love. She had found peace in her family. Walking in to her empty home, she climbed the stairs slowly. Climbing into bed, she closed her eyes and saw Sirius. Her one and only true love. He was holding his hand out to her. Beside him stood Remus and Tonks, James and Lily soon joined them. Behind them stood her parents, and she knew that this was the time, the time for her to leave her family and join her loved ones in death. A smile spread across her face as she peacefully let go of her life and joined her husband in the afterlife.

Author's note – It has been very difficult to write this. All the pain and tears. Yes, I have cried while writing this story. This is the first time a story has touched me this deeply. I'm not really satisfied with it, but I need to put it out there. Willow seems satisfied, as she has left and Harry has taken her place. He plans to give me a day or two to recover from this story before starting to demand I write his. Please review it and let me know what I can improve on. I know there are parts that need work, but right now, I can't read back through it. Writing it was hard enough.


End file.
